Kingdom Hearts: A shattered heart
by Keykeeper10
Summary: A story that ties in to Kingdom hearts a small chance, as Xion and her father moved to twilight town as he searches for the shard of her heart that Organization XII member Vexen stole to make the replica Xion.


The mansion was quiet with a majority of the rooms stayed dark as Xion walked toward the study slowly opening the door reviled a tall man sitting looking intently "Uh Artemus" Xion chirped drawing the tall man's attention away from the monitor

"Ah Xion, what is it" Artemus asked rubbing his eyes.

"Setzer is here" she concluded as Artemus walked over.

"Alright give me a few minutes, and we can talk okay" He asked rubbing her hair to which she gave a beaming smile as she walked off toward the garden.

"Still trying to find that him" Setzer asked walking up the stairs.

"Him and Even" Artemus explained as he allowed Setzer into the room.

"I don't like the redecorating" Setzer spoke taking a set in the armchair.

"Sorry, Ansem and his friend saw fit to trash my place" Artemus said as he sighed sitting back in his chair mulling over the monitor.

"She looks better" Setzer mentioned as he picked up the small book slowly thumbing through the pages.

"All things considered, I have a favor" Artemus asked his eyes still remand transfixed on the monitor as "I want you to take care of Xion, If anything happens to me" He said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Now I get it" Setzer grunted placing the book back in its spot "forget it, just stick her back in that tube" he finished as he sat back.

"Forget, besides its good to see her smiling again" Artemus moaned picking up the large book at the end of the desk "First our world was taken by the darkness, second the fragment of her heart I had was stolen by that idiot Even" he groaned flipping through the book "Destiny Islands, that's what Yen Sid told me" he finished closing the book "I feel like if I trust the darkness to take me there it would over whelm my own fragmented heart" the room fell silent as Setzer stood up slowly walking toward the door.

"Shattering your heart just to repair hers" Setzer said as he opened the door "You're a modal parent" He laughed closing the door behind him. The room stood silent as Artemus sat his eyes seemed to scan every page quickly flipping through "Xion" he whispered placing the book down as he stood up slowly approaching the door as it slowly opened.

"Artemus" Xion spoke up as he walked toward her.

"Hey Kiddo, what did you want to talk about" he asked as rubbed her hair.

"I was wondering if I could go to the school here" she chirped looking down at the ground as if expecting the worst.

"I don't see why not" he answered walking past her.

"Really!" she shouted jogging up behind him.

"Well, Knowledge is really important, and you could do with some friends uncle Setzer is not a really a good source of knowledge so I will see about first thing in the morning" he apologized as he opened looked out at the moon still hanging in the sky "so head off to sleep, okay" the two parted ways. He waited to her the door click shut before he extended his hand summoning a large portal as he stepped through coming out at a throne room area "Ansem!" he shouted walking towards the throne as the door opened behind him as Braig walked in stopping as he looked at Artemus.

"You better start running" Braig whispered coolly as Even entered the room.

"Ah I See" Even squeaked out as Artemus took note of his presence turning to escape the room.

"Ha ha as if I would let you, he would tear this castle apart looking for you" Braig finished as Artemus approached him the darkness slowly consuming his arm.

"Even, you have exactly three minutes to tell me what you did with that piece of Xion's heart, and if I don't like it" Artemus assured as he raised his hand.

"I understand why your mad, I stole a piece of your daughter's heart, but I can help you get it back I swear" he said as he slowly patted the wall looking for a way to escape "I can take you to the person who has it" Even shouted as Artemus released him "Destiny Islands" he continued sheepishly.

"And where is Xehanort" Artemus asked as he released Even.

"We don't know he wasn't with us when we woke up" Braig spoke up as he walked off to the throne "So what's up I didn't know Xion was a real" he finished as he plopped down.

"The replica body changed depending on the darkness those around it fed out, I surmised that the light Roxas emitted showed him the true Xion" Even began as he ran through his memories of the event "In other words it reflected, those who knew the being was a puppet it reflected our memories so it appeared to be a puppet only Roxas could see her the true heart" Even finished as he jumped for joy.

"Okay Genius but how could she wield the keyblade" Braig asked as he trodden over to the two.

"I passed down my keyblade to her" Artemus spoke up before Even silence him again.

"With only a fragment of her heart she couldn't manifest her own so she leeched off of Roxas" Even shouted "But that doesn't account for the fact that she resembled Kairi" He stopped slowly tapping his head with his finger.

"Wait you said he had a fragment, so maybe something bad went down and her heart found somewhere or someone to chill for a little while in" Braig chimed in drawing a confused look from Even.

"Anyway, I have a few things to take care of; Even If I come back and you're not here you're going to wish you were a Heartless" Artemus finished as he opened another portal looking back at Even who gave him a small nod.

"So Roxas was able to wield two Keyblades because of Sora's heart and Xion's, but wait the brat had Sora's memories" Braig asked as he watched the portal fade away.

"She didn't to begin with It was all Roxas , but In the end It seemed that the replica didn't want to give those memories up, so in the end she joined Roxas who intern joined Sora.

"So her real name Is Xion, you told us her name was No.i just with an x in it" Braig asked looking over at Even.

"Yes well, I should really prepare for his return" Even replied seemingly to ignore the question.


End file.
